


We finally meet

by sherlockingbatch



Series: Without Wasting Time [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Character Death, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Strong Female Characters, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: People sometimes thought they knew everything, but there were also unknown stories among the dusty pages.Thankfully, Catherine lived long enough to tell me her story.I'm Julia and I'm gonna tell you about my mother's story.





	We finally meet

**New Years Day. January 1st, 1992.**

 

People sometimes thought they knew everything, but there were also unknown stories among the dusty pages. Catherine Martin was a really talented woman, she could play the violin and piano her dream was to become a musician. Her talent made her even more noticeable. There were also love letters except for the compositions she wrote on these dusty pages, but no one knew. Thankfully, Catherine lived long enough to tell me her story. 

Catherine spent the second half of her life trying to forget her love, one that is unique but buried in the heart. She cried a lot, but she forgot her pain with the music. If she had told me the real reason of her sorrow in those years, I wouldn't give her any different advice.

I'm Julia and I'm gonna tell you about my mother's story.

Catherine wasn't very pretty when she was young. People saw her as chubby, even overweight, but today I look at the black-and-white pictures, all I see is a healthy sized, normal teen girl.

Catherine’s family discovers that she has a talent for music, at age 4, and since then she tries to constantly improve herself. She learned to play violin in school. She prepared her own compositions when she's in high school. Her aim was always to be better. She wanted to be remembered by all.

As far as I know (from her letter I received after she died) Catherine falls in love at the university with my father. She is studying at the Conservatory of Music and he’s at School of Art & Design.

_Not handsome but sympathetic. He has beautiful blue eyes and he sees the good, the beauties. And he paints them. He draws abstract images. He is also very good at portraits but does not prefer to paint portraits. In his paintings, there is a spell, giving people peace and energy._

_Blue eyes, blond hair. A bright smile on his face. He never acted, his thoughts were clear. There were bullies, injustices, financial problems. But he made his way. He wouldn't give up when he made a decision. He was weak, he wasn't fed enough. The whole fall and winter would be sick. Allergies began in the spring. Even in summer, it was cold. His mother had passed away he was living alone at home. A close friend was taking care of him, mostly bringing food. They were brothers. When we got married, he became my brother too._

Catherine was certainly very much in love with him. Now I think, we want to remember our loved ones, always in good terms. Because Catherine never told me about his flaws.

_We got married to start a family. We wanted children. But we had little money. Because of the bills to be paid, your father couldn't take the medicine that month._

_Then he gave up hope. There were other plans in his head. It wasn't like he was thinking about our future. I thought I was fighting by myself, and he wasn't thinking of me, us. I thought he wanted to leave me alone instead of divorcing because he went to war thinking he wasn't going back._ _He went along with his best friend. When I realized I was wrong it was too late._

_But he was lucky. God, we were both lucky. He returned home but had changed, as if his priorities had changed. I never understood because we couldn't talk. He wasn't telling me anything, because he used to tell me everything. I would never force him. We weren’t divorcing but there wasn’t an improvement at all. Things had to change before the war would over, so this is how I chose to forget these problems. I knew I wasn’t exaggerating our communication problems but I learned to act. In addition; my friends were telling me not to bother my husband because he was a very busy man now. A Captain!_

_It worked for a while. At least he was talking to me, telling me that he wouldn’t continue his military career after the war: When the war was over, it would be all right, he could retire and we would start the family we dreamed of. He wanted to go back drawing, being the artist._

_One day, when he was away, in Europe, on the same day I found out I was pregnant (Wow, we weren't planning that soon). And, honey, I didn't tell your dad. I did not want him to worry for me. He had plenty of things to worry about already._

This meant nothing mother. Even if he knew the truth, he wouldn't give up his purpose. He would still sacrifice himself. I kind of knew that from my heart.

_I was at school when I heard about it. I’d got a job as a music teacher. Teaching kids was distracting. Then I found out what happened. I didn't panic at first, it wasn't necessary. Your dad was a great soldier, right, he would come home. But the happy news weren’t coming. I told the school I was sick, and I went to the place where I got the actual answers. My life has changed there, you know. You know now._

_He wouldn't come back (they were looking for him), and even if they did found, it was a corpse. Deadman. I couldn't believe it, but it was my endless nightmare. I wanted to wake up, and when I opened my eyes, my husband would come back. But, darling, at that moment I realized ... How can I explain that? Instinct. You're my only reason to live. Everything was under strict privacy since the first day. At that moment I was trusting those people, instinctively._

_I'm talking about Howard now, (your first dad), he asked me to marry him. So you could stay hidden, have a normal childhood. He strongly believed that the threats were not over, he was thinking about things I didn't think of. He gave you his love, as much as he could, made sure that you were a happy kid._

I was a really happy kid.

_Our marriage wasn't real. Maybe you knew earlier, but I admit to you now. But we kind of liked each other. And then years passed, but you were growing slowly. Even Howard’s great mind was not capable of it he could never understand why. It was just your DNA, in a very simple way. Maybe you'll get old after many years. If an average person lives 70 years you could live 150._

_Please see this as a gift and chase your dreams. Find hobbies, learn languages. Live in every country. Honey, I love you so much. Nothing in my life was more important than you. I kept a lot of secrets. But now you have it all._

Even though it hurts to hear the truth from her, with the letter, everything has become clearer. I thought she was lying to me all these years. My grief was mixed with the rage. How did she hide it from me? Secrets and lies. But now there was no lie. Secrets were also revealed. Except for one thing: what would I do now.

My father's death revealed the letter my mother wrote to me 10 years ago. Could my father forget to give it to me? Was it intentional?

I was sitting on the sofa with my brother and I raised my head from the letter I saw him looking into my eyes, searching an emotion, or something. He’d gave me the letter maybe 10 minutes before. Maybe for 1 hour.

"Your name is written." He’d said. I looked at the envelope. It was old and was sealed with a candle. I took it.  "Did you think my father wrote?" I asked. he shrugged, didn't look at me. We couldn't lose each other. We already lost our family.

"Please look at me, Tony?"

“What do you want me to say? You were his favorite child. You're smart, and you're special in a different way... uhh... He didn't send you to boarding school at the end of the world. This is a special gesture for you.”

“I'll read it aloud and you have to hear it.”

“I have no obligation-“ I cut his words, disagreement in my voice. “I want you to hear this, and it's written to you as much as it is to me.” Then I opened the envelope. Tony still babbled. “He wrote your name for God’s sake!” I ignore his irrational anger. “But it's not in his handwriting. I guess... my mom wrote that.” - “What? How?”

That's how we sat next to each other. On the sofa, near the fireplace.

 _I kept a lot of secrets. But now you have it all._ True. Now I knew everything. But I wasn't happy. The lead actor was dead but the curtain is still open. I wish I didn't know, but hidden facts are always revealed.

"You know you should listen to your mother. This is a different gift for you. it was something everyone thought was abnormal. But now you know why. Turn this into an advantage. Explore other places. Be in love, get drunk. laugh out loud."

“I just learned my father is another man but doesn’t matter they are both dead now.”

“Well, he was freaking Captain America. I’m not surprised at how

"Okay but what about you? What are you going to do? You shouldn't be alone.” Only two people cared for us and now they are dead. My mom died 10 years ago and since the day Maria was a second mother to me.

"I'm living? There’s a college I’d graduate and I'm expected to take over my father's business.” - “Do you want this?”

“Actually no. But I have to take responsibility. Look, this is a really tough area. The company has to profit, so I can continue to live the way I'm used to. I can influence people. I am very clever. This is the right choice for me. But I know from my heart. I do not want that.”

**October 12, 1999**

 

My heart beats so fast. My brother is holding my hand.

"Hey, everything will be okay."

I heard this sentence a lot today. I just need to believe that too.

We're going through the door of a meeting room in SHIELD. Nick sits in the office chair, a big black-gray table in the center. The brown-haired woman behind, I don’t know her name. She is seated too. The Captain sits in the other chair. Also, he’s my dad.

I learned the news while I was on vacation with current my lover, in Spain. I really avoid TV, newspapers, even magazine gossips when I want a personal time only for myself, but old man Nick found the hotel I was staying and called me at 2am in the night. Later I packed my bags, called a taxi for the airport, kissed my boyfriend goodbye and went for boarding.

All this crap to meet this shockingly alive and now ‘unfrozen’ man. A national hero. Everyone is crazy.

I could never be ready for this, not in wildest dreams. I think I'm gonna pass out. My brother is still holding my hand since I hugged him at the airport. We directly drive to SHIELD, because during the flight I had thought about this. The sooner the better. Also, his presence gives me confidence. He is family.

"You know why you're here." Dumbass, you invited me - Nick spoke. With his hand, he pointed to the chair. "I prefer standing." Brown haired woman shrugged. What is going on with her behavior, I dislike her immediately.

"So, to sum things up, I invited them to clarify some things, captain. Mr Stark and Mrs-" - I coughed, cutting Nick’s words. "What is the problem?" he turned to me. "Nicholas, leave the room" - "I'm-" - "And you'll listen to me. Go."

The captain looked confused as I got closer to the desk. Nicholas stood up from his chair and went to the door. "You must go too" I pointed out the other woman. She left the room with no word. It is just me, Tony and Captain.

"May I ask what's going on?" The captain asked.

"I'm in a superior position from Nick, Captain. I can give him orders.” After a second I added, “I look young according to my age, don't be surprised."

The captain nodded his head first. Then his blue eyes grew confused trying to do the math.

"You will age slowly too, captain." He looked at my eyes. "How do you know that? Is it – is it about serum, if may I ask?" I confirm by nodding.

"Through the blood link, captain. I was born in 1949."

His mouth opened in O shape, surprised. "Wow, ma'am." "I started my career in medicine first in the 80s, then in the military. I've worked hard to get here today.” I smiled.

He smiled at me. "congratulations, lady-" "Captain, by all sincerity, you're an exception. You may call me Julia."  "Oh - thanks, Julia. Nice to meet you." “you too. And this is my brother Tony.”

He and Tony shook hands and “nice to meet you Mr Stark – Tony. Oh, are you – do you know Howard?” “He was my father,” Tony answered. “And I was adopted by him.” I added. Captain – Steve Rogers, nodded in understanding. For a moment he frowned.

"M- Julia, you said blood link. Did the serum continue after me?"

Steve Rogers was smart by all I can tell, and it’s been 5 minutes. I was expecting this question, but later. I looked at my brother. This was about me I knew it and he blinked in agreement.

"Go ahead," he said moving lips. "The serum stopped and went down in ice with you, captain." I began. "My case is rarest. Because I was a doctor, it was easy to hide myself. But before my degree, Howard Stark always protected me."

I took a deep breath for my next words, trying not to give away my stress but I know my heart is pumping fast, Tony’s fast too, Captain’s steady. If I can hear, he can too. "I'm your biological daughter, my mother was Catherine Martin."

I finally told him, the truth appeared, but my heart still bumps. I told my secret, without stopping, fast and clear. My brother's with me, trusting me, all that matters in my life. If the captain wasn't sitting in the chair, he'd probably fainted, based on his heart rate. "what how?"

"You were married to Catherine, Captain. I know this is too much for you, but slowly I believe you will make it. I don’t want you kept under dark, I also shooed Nick Fury outside just to discuss this private matter."

"So yeah. Wow. So - I'm surprised. Sorry." he took a deep breath. continued. "They told me – it would be impossible for me to have kids. I was – I am surprised." "I'm Steve by the way, sorry for not being there.” I smiled "I know. Look, maybe - this will be difficult. Let's be friends first." I suggested and he: "Okay, it's convenient."

"From this SHIELD building, only Nick knows the truth. Tony, my brother. My friend Carol. And aunt Peggy. Others - they know me as Amanda Julie Stark. Nobody would doubt you."

"That's appropriate." "Great" "Very good" we looked at each other. Tony’s stomach growled. Or mine. "I'm hungry. Yes, I'm hungry. You should be hungry too." He stated. "Two super drugged humans. Of course, you're hungry. I’ll pay food because I'm rich."

"Tony ..." As we exited the meeting room I indicated Steve to follow us for lunch. It’s a late-night-dinner, in my case. "Today is a very beautiful day Julia, will you look up? I want to fall in love."

"Oh my goodness, please shut up" "It's great to be in love, sister. Who says no to the steak? Captain?” “Definitely not me,” he answered as I grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> starts with date: 12/10/1999


End file.
